Apa Ini Jatuh Cinta?
by KazumaKendate
Summary: "Cinta itu? Inikah Cinta?"-Akashi Seijuuro- Chekidot!


**Disclaimer :Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated :T**

**Category :Romance**

**Warning! :OOC, No Yaoi-yaoian, Cerita Out dari versi asli tapi masih pake karakter kisedai lah**

**Pairing :AkaMomoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 1<strong>

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong ruangan kelas 2, sesekali aku diteriaki oleh seorang fans-ku, ya ampun, betapa noraknya mereka meneriaki ku, perintahku memang absolute tapi aku bukan orang yang harus mereka sembah begini, ya, pemikiran itu tersirat setelah aku mengalami kekalahan dalam hal basket. Namun hal itu sudah membuat ku sadar akan pemikiran ku yang bodoh ini, akupun mulai berhenti bermain sendiri dan menjadi kapten yang sesungguhnya.

Setelah beberapa langkah yang kulewati dengan lamunan, aku menemukan tempat yang aku cari, Ruangan Klub Basket SMP Teikou

"Sumimasen" Ucap ku, terdengar seseorang yang sedang fokus menganalisa data untuk pertandingan berikutnya menjawab salam ku dengan manisnya

"Iya?ada apa Akashi-kun" Balas gadis itu, dengan senyuman khas nya yang sungguh manis itu, aku bisa lihat kalau dia sedang bahagia, ya, dia memang selalu bahagia sih, Terlihat di dada kanannya itu tertulis namanya, "Momoi Satsuki" dia manager Klub basket Teikou, dan sekelas denganku karena itu kita lebih mudah membicarakan Basket

"Ano, Momoi, bolehkah aku meminta data analisa lawan kita dan perkembangan pemain?"

"Ini Kapten-kun"Ledeknya, uh, kadang dia suka jahil, tapi mau bagaimanapun, dia sungguh imut, ya tapi kami Cuma Sahabat, Mungkin

"Heh?Awas kau Satsuki"

"Ehh ia deh, Akashi-kun"

"Err,, Sini kau Satsuki" aku menggelitiki dia, sepertinya dia kegelian, biarlah, aku sedikit kesal dipanggil kapten meski begitu kenyataanya, tapi dia memanggil dengan meledek, Sejenak dia berhenti tertawa kegelian, melihat perubahan sikapnya aku cepat menyadarinya, karena sepertinya ada yang aneh dengannya, dia hanya melamun.

"Satsuki, Ada apa?"

"…"

"Satsuki, kau dengar aku kan?"

"…."

"Satsuki, ada Tetsuya tuh"

"Aree? Mana Tetsu-kun?"

"Baka! Kau tak dengar aku ya" lantas saja aku sweatdrop, Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah kekasihnya Satsuki sekarang karenanya aku panggil dia agar bisa menghancurkan lamunan Satsuki tadi, dan Berhasil.

"Kamu bohong yah Akashi-kun, Aku gelitik balik loh"

"Jangan Satsuki Kau tak sayang nyawa?"sejenak dia cukup ragu, tapi terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang _innocent_ kalo dia bilang "Bodo Amat ah!"

"HIAAATTT!" Duar! Seketika dia menggelitiki aku, lantas saja aku tertawa, hey, meski perintahku absolute dan aku bukan orang yang santai, tetap saja siapa yang tak geli jika digelitiki

"Hentikan, Momoi Kumohon"

"Aku takan berhenti Seijuuro yang nakal"

"Ahh ,, kamu ini, Yamete Kudasai!"

"Jangan harap ,, wleee" dia meledek ku, tanpa terasa, karena saking asiknya, kami larut dalam canda, hingga tak terasa, wajah ku sudah ada di depan Satsuki saja, mungkin dia terlalu dalam menggelitikiku, segurat warna merah muda terlihat di pipinya, persis sekali dengan rambutnya, nafasnya menghebus di leherku, sungguh, hanya dia yang bisa membuat ku jadi begini, entah gila atau gimana, tapi aku senang jika ada didekatnya

"Tuh kan aku bilang juga diam, Pipimu jadi Merah kaya tomat kan" Ledek ku, dia Cuma buang muka, seolah tak peduli

"Habis Akashi-kun nyebelin" bibirnya sudah mirip ikan sekarang, ya tapi kutau muka merahnya masih tersisa kok

"Maaf deh, Jangan Ngambek Dong"

"Taulah, aku mau marah sama Akashi-kun, titik"

"Kau tak sayang nyawa?, aku kan butuh kamu, Kawaii Manager-san" yah akhir-akhir ini aku lebih suka sifatku yang ini, yang bisa mengandalkan orang lain namun tak bergantung pada itu

"Gombal Mulu huh"

"Diamlah Momoi"

"Ia deh, Ketos-kun, Ehh Akashi-kun" aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil, dia lalu menbalasnya dengan senyuman ceria biasanya, kami pun membahas perkembangan Pemain dan Analisa Lawan bersama-sama, sampai jam menunjukan Pukul 19.00

"Sudah malam ya Akashi-kun, kau mau udahan aja?"

"Itu terserah kamu, kalo kamu mau udahan bahasnya ya kita beresin aja"

"Eh, aku belum makan, Akashi-kun"

"Baka! Kenapa baru bilang?"

"Gomenne Akashi-kun tapi aku benar-benar lupa"

"Yasudah Ikut aku"

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja, Gunting Ku masih tajam loh, Perintahku Absolute" Kataku sambil menyeringai, nampaknya Satsuki malah menganggap serius

"Becanda kok" sanggah ku sambil tersenyum, Lalu aku mengelus pucuk kepalanya

"Tak apa-apa Akashi-kun, ayo, kau mau ajak aku Kemana?"

"Jangan Protes ya" Aku pun membawanya ke Café dekat Sekolah, Maji Burger, Untung lah masih buka, aku mengajak nya ke sini karena aku tau dia belum makan dari siang, jadi daripada jadi sasaran kemarahan ayahnya aku bawa dia kesini.

"Ohh , Maji Burger ya?"

"Kan Kamu lapar?"

"Iasih, yaudah masuk yuk, Akashi-kun, kau juga belum makan kan?" dan akupun masuk dengan Satsuki, tak disangka, Midorima ada Di tempat tersebut

"Shintarou" Sapa ku

"Midorin" Satsuki Juga

"Yo, Akashi, Satsuki" sapanya juga

"Ada apa kau kemari Shintarou?"

"Yang harusnya bertanya aku-nanodayo" dia menghela nafas panjang dan "Kau ada apa semalam ini bersama Momoi yang notabene pacarnya Kuroko" Setelah panjang lebar begini dia Cuma meledek "Jangan Jangan kau ,,"

"Hentikan Pemikiran Kotormu itu, Shintarou, Itupun jika nyawamu layaknya kucing yang punya 10nyawa"

"Aku pergi Dulu-nanodayo" mungkin dia merasa sayang nyawa

"Yasudah, Satsuki tolong pesankan"

"Akashi-kun mau pesan apa?"

"Apapun yang sama dengan mu, tapi tolong tambahkan Vannila Ice Cream"

"Oke" Lalu Satsuki pergi sejenak dari hadapan ku, aku dan Satsuki memilih duduk di dekat Jendela ya disini pemandangan jam 19.00 lebih indah meski Cuma jalan raya, tapi cukup baik di pandangan. Suara pelan Momoi mengagetkan ku

"Akashi-kun"

"Ah, Iya?"

"Pesananmu sudah kupesan"

"Terima kasih, Momoi"

"Ia, Aku Duduk ya"

"Hm" setelah beberapa saat pelayan mengirimkan pesanan ku dan Satsuki, masih hangat,

"Ittadakimasu" Teriak Momoi Ceria, Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perilaku Momoi, Meski dia kekanak-kanakan, tapi melihatnya seperti ini lucu juga

"Kenapa?" Akashi kun tidak makan?" Tanyanya, Lantas aku kaget yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi nya

"Yahh ,, Ia, Ittadakimasu"Akupun mulai memakan Pesanan ku, tapi Momoi malah Jadi Malu begitu karena aku Pandangi, kami pun melanjutkan makan setelah sedikit _Insident_ tadi

"Wah , Kenyangnya"

"Jangan makan banyak-banyak Momoi, nanti perutmu yang kurus itu malah jadi gendut"

"Hehehe, tapi aku masih imut kan kalo Gendut?"Tanyanya Menggoda, dia mau mancing? Oke,, Sejenak aku mengehela nafas cukup panjang dan

"Kamu mau gimana juga tetep imut kok, ya tapi kamu lebih imut kalo kurus tau" Ledekku seraya tersenyum semanis yang aku bisa, Momoi malah salting Gaje

"Kamu udah Beres?" yah setelah kami dari Maji Burger kami kembali ke Ruangan Klub dan membereskan Barang-barang

"Udah, Akashi-kun mau pulang?"

"Ia, kamu mau bareng, kebetulan hari ini aku bawa Mobil"

"Gapapa kok Akashi-kun, aku bisa sendiri"

"Ini sudah malam, Satsuki"

"Tapi Akashi-kun kan-"

"Ssstt, jangan tolak perintahku, lagipula meninggalkan perempuan malam-malam begini, mana bisa dilakukan laki-laki, Satsuki. Dan lagi kurasa Tetsuya juga tak akan marah kok kalau kau ku pinjam sebentar"

"Iihhh, Akashi-kun" Sejenak dia cemberut, kesal mungkin

"Maaf, Bercanda kok, ayo pulang Satsuki, kuantar kau pulang" ucap ku sambil mengelus pucuk kepalanya, hanya dia yang bisa membuat ku selembut dan sehangat ini.

Kami pun sekarang pergi ke parkiran aku mempersilahkan Satsuki untuk masuk ke Mobil ku. Diperjalanan kami sibuk membicarakan Perkembangan Tim, Dan anak-anak pelangi itu yang semakin kuat, lalu

"Akashi-kun sekarang beda,ya"

"Eh, apa maksudmu Satsuki"

"Akashi kun yang dulu itu, Aku membencimu, tapi kamu yang sekarang beda, kamu lebih bisa mengerti dan mau mengandalkan orang lain meski tak bergantung pada itu, kamu yang sekarang benar-benar seorang kapten, dan"

"Dan apa?"

"Kamu cukup mirip dengan Tetsu-kun"

"Ohh" "Hanya Mirip" Gumam ku yang sempat didengar Momoi dan sepertinya juga dia Cuma samar-samar dengar itu

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak, Bukan apa-apa"

Tiba di rumahnya Satsuki, aku langsung membukakan pintu untuknya, kupersilahkan dia keluar dari mobilku, takut marah juga ayah ibunya kalo kemalaman, lalu sebagai Kapten yang bertanggung jawab aku meminta maaf pada Ibunya yang kebetulan sedang ada di taman rumah, entah apa yang ia lakukan malam-malam begini disana

"Maaf, Bu, Saya Membuat Satsuki pulang larut malam, nama Saya Akashi Seijuuro"

"Ehh, memangnya kenapa bisa sampai larut malam?"

"kami baru saja membahas perkembangan Pemain tim Basket, maaf atas ketidak nyamanan nya"

"tidak papa kok, Ibu percaya Satsuki, jadi mana mungkin dia aneh-aneh, tuh liat pacarnya saja ganteng dan sopan begitu"

"Ia, tapi saya bukan pacarnya kok bu"

"Eh, memang siapa pacarnya?"

"Dia itu —Aww!" aku lantas berteriak, bagaimana tidak , Satuski menginjak kakiku, sesaat sebelum aku mengatakan kebenaran tentang Kuroko

"Dia itu tidak ada bu, jadi aku memang tak punya pacar" Jawab Momoi penuh kebohongan, dan Ibunya percaya, betapa besar kepercayaan ibunya ini

"Aduh .. yasudah, em saya mau pamit bu"

"Ia silahkan"

"Hati-hati dijalan Akashi-kun" aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman, sempat ku dengar bisik-bisik diantara mereka

"Anak itu, Cakep juga ya, Sopan pula, Dan kayaknya anak Baik, kalo sampai bisa jadi Kapten Tim Basket, Tanggung Jawab Juga, kamu ga mau tuh?"

"Ihh ibu ini apa toh" segurat wajah merah merona timbul di pipinya, Lagi

Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan ibunya tadi aku sedikit senang dan terkejut, tapi masih ada Kuroko di hati Satsuki, aku hanya bisa menanti

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Chapter pertama Clear, yee akhirnya berhasil ^_^ Kalo ada salah-salah mohon di Review minna, karena saya juga masih belajar hehe, kalo mau Dilanjut Review Dulu Dong<p>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
